


Unusual Activities

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Stranger Things AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Something unusual is going on in Pledis, Indiana





	Unusual Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> Eleven - Jihoon  
> Mike - Soonyoung   
> Will - Chan  
> Dustin - Seungkwan  
> Lucas - DK  
> Max - Vernon  
> Nancy - Jun  
> Barb - Joshua  
> Jonathan - Minghao  
> Steve - Wonwoo  
> Hopper - Seungcheol  
> Joyce - Jeonghan  
> Demogorgon - Mingyu
> 
> -Admin Bee

“Hey. Hey! This is not happening. No.”

“But-”

“No,” Wonwoo repeated, taking the bat from Soonyoung’s hands, “No bats. And no buts.”

“What about knives?” Seokmin produced one from his bag, and Wonwoo jumped toward him.

“Especially no knives. Where do you guys get this stuff anyway?”

Soonyoung pulled a trowel from his bag and waved it tauntingly in Chan’s face before Wonwoo gave him a stern look, “In Seungcheol’s office. There’s a ton of confiscated stuff in there.”

Setting the makeshift weapons down, Wonwoo sighed, “And who let you into Seungcheol’s office?”

There’s a silence among the small group before Chan piped up, “Jihoon.”

“Of course,” Wonwoo muttered, rubbing a hand over his face, “OK, listen up you little shits. You’re not bringing weapons to a school dance.”

“But what if the Demogorgon-”

“His name is Mingyu, and that’s bullying.”

Chan shivered, staring off into a corner, “Still terrifying.”

“Don’t you guys have a game of D&D to get back to?” Wonwoo continued.

“It’s DDR, thank you,” Seokmin retorted, sliding his arms into the straps of his backpack, “We need to pick up Vernon anyway.”

“I should go too,” Chan slipped his backpack on, “Jeonghan’s gonna kill me if I don’t get back home before it’s dark.”

“Aww, can’t Minghao come get you though?” Soonyoung whined.

“He said he’s busy tonight, he’s studying with Jun and Joshua, I think.” The boys glanced over at Wonwoo, who was intensely focused on staring at the pile of weapons on the table, “Probably just Jun.”

“We should see if Jihoon wants to join too.”

“You always want Jihoon to come, Soon.”

“He’s our friend too! Before Vernon, might I add.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Seokmin rolled his eyes and swung the front door open, “Meet you back at your house?”

“You got it.”

The three boys gave a final wave to Wonwoo, letting the front door slam behind them as they made their way down the driveway to where their bikes lay in the grass. Wonwoo watched as they pedaled down the street, Seokmin going one way to pick up Vernon while Soonyoung and Chan went the other to take Chan home and get Jihoon.

Crazy kids, Wonwoo thought to himself, turning away from the window. He began contemplating what to do with the stolen weapons, he could probably take them back to Seungcheol, but walking into a police station with a bunch of sharp objects probably wasn’t the best idea… A pounding on the door broke his thoughts and when he went to answer it, Seungkwan was on the other side.

“Are the others still here?” He asked, pushing past Wonwoo breathlessly.

“They just left, sorry buddy.”

“Shit,” Seungkwan murmured. He slumped down onto the couch, pulling the cap on his head further over his eyes and pouting.

“Something wrong?” Wonwoo took a seat on the other side of the couch.

“I just wanted to talk to them before they left.”

“They’re all going over to Soonyoung’s house to play Dungeons- wait, no, sorry, Dance Dance Revolution. Kinda surprised you’re not already there.”

“We’re not really… friends right now.” Seungkwan slid down the cushion some more and folded his arms.

“What happened?”

“I got into a fight with Seokmin,” he mumbled. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows but stayed silent, letting the boy continue, “He’s always hanging out with Vernon! He’s hogging him. I wanna be friends with Vernon too.”

“Seungkwan…” Wonwoo leaned over and clapped a supportive hand on his shoulder, “You and Seokmin have been friends forever, you’re going to let a new kid come between that?”

“It’s just- I think Seokmin is replacing me with Vernon.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“I tried! He keeps accusing me of being jealous and wanting Vernon to myself,” Seungkwan glanced up at the older boy, “Which is NOT true.”

“Well,” pushing his glasses up his nose, Wonwoo glanced down at the couch, “Do you want my advice?” Seungkwan shrugged, “Apologize.”

“But I didn’t-”

“Hey, I wasn’t finished. You guys have been through so much together: helping Jihoon, saving Chan from Mingyu, starting the dance club… Vernon is going to end that?”

Sniffing, he said, “I guess not.”

“Exactly. Go over to Soonyoung’s and apologize to Seokmin and make friends again. And then dance your little hearts out like the nerds you are.”

“Thanks, Wonwoo,” Seungkwan smiled a little and turned to him, “You should join us!”

“Ah, no. I don’t dance.”

“Lame,” Seungkwan stood, “I bet you’re a great dancer.”

Wonwoo chuckled, standing as well and reaching out to ruffle the other’s hair, “Get out of here, and you remember what I told you about the hair?”

“Yeah yeah, use the shampoo and the conditioner, I got it.”

“Four puffs.”

“I got it!” Seungkwan swung the front door open, turning back right before leaving, “Thanks, though.”

Wonwoo watched as he sprinted down the driveway and retrieved his bike like the others had, heading in the direction of Soonyoung’s house. He once again turned back to the table, considering the weapons before deciding to collapse on the couch with a groan instead.

It was hard being a babysitter sometimes.


End file.
